145930-auction-house
Content ---- ---- ---- The theme of "lack of accessibility" runs right through the game unfortunately. If there is an intuitive way of doing something, an unintuitive way of doing something or a way so alien no one else on earth considers doing that way Carbine seem to, deliberately, choose the was so alien no one else does it. Being different is fine, as long as what is being done differently works at least as well as that which it is aiming to be different to. Carbine seem to have failed to understand this; to be fair they are not the only ones - ESO tries so hard to be different that in many places it just ends up being non-functional (and yes I am looking at ESO's lack of Auction House). There would be a whole lot less player complaints, and whole lot more satisfied players (who may even end up subbing) if the next couple of patches concentrated almost entirely on improving accessibility. I don't mind challenging game content at all; but an AH that actually makes it harder to find anything isn't "challenging content", it's just "badly designed". All The Best | |} ---- Thanks for your responses. Yes, I agree. I mean so far the game has been great for me, specially being free to play. I'd give it 90-10 overall positive experience so far. I'm at this very moment selling/buying stuff in the AH. Like I said before, probably there were things I still needed to understand. There were! I understood just now a little bit more of how to use it, yet I'm still LOST. Example: I have "Item A" in my inventory, a stack of 11 of them. When I go to "sell now" THERE IS a thing to up/down the number of how many you want to sell. But most of the times it says you couldn't sell it because of some pricing error or whatever. And that annoys me a lot because I lower the price like 3 times and it still would say no. So how much do I have to sell my items for? More importantly, how MANY is the other user that placed the "buy offer" willing to buy? I think if they added this it'd be so much easier and maybe improve it a bit. | |} ---- ---- IKR?? so many good or at least decently functional AH's in MMO's and Carbine came up with the clunkiest most dysfunctional system possible. As one new player put it recently after I helped them through listing something "I've never worked so hard in a game just to list something on the AH for 30 gold" | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Shameless self plug! The Katia Builder Toolkit now has a "decor shopper" tool. You can enter "Lopp", it will show you every available decor with that word in the name as a list of pretty preview models, and when you find one you like you can tell it to search the AH for that one with the click of a button:) | |} ---- ---- ---- I thin it speaks VOLUMES that Katia is a better at making WildStar awesome than WildStar is a making itself awesome. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Except for the not knowing how it works part, this times one million. | |} ---- I "might" (am) be slightly spoilt by swtor's INCREDIBLY AMAZING UI editor despite the game's other flaws. And I can't get over it. But, having that in mind I was like "Ok, I can deal with the fact that not every games has a complete UI editor". Also being f2p I felt I couldn't "complain" about a lot since f2p experience so far has been the best one I've ever had in a MMO. Also swtor had only "one" currency, being credits so if you wanted to sell something for 250.000 (250,000 for countries who use commas) you would just put 250000. Which in my opinion, this should've had the same thing being a "futuristic" game. When it comes to economy, I thought "Oh it's more like WoW style with silver, gold, etc". but hot damn, is it so hard to make 4 independant boxes where you put a number for each between 0 and 99? 1 for plat, 1 for gold, and so on. That alone would make it better. I also saw someone saying something about the "scrolling page reset" thing. Whenever I go down the list and would try to put a higher number of items in the box, sometimes I click and the list goes back up by itself. And thank you so much guys for the support on the thread, I wasn't thinking it was gonna be like this. Maybe (let's hope) it gets either trending/hot or enough importance for Carbine to take actions on it :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Thank you for that. My sanity is too far gone to be salvaged and I never really used it anyway but I appreciate the time those save. | |} ---- Yeah, thanks. Carbine needs to adopt the the BetterMoneyInput addon and add it into the default UI. The only issue I have with the EZAuction is the auto undercut option. While it is good for items that are exactly the same, to me that doesn't work well when you are selling a weapon or w/e that has a better combination of stats (and also consider someone who doesn't know the market and just puts the item on the AH at the default value). | |} ----